A main frequency of a core processor of a smart mobile terminal is growing continuously by 1 GHz, 2 GHz, and dual-core, duad-core and even octa-core have become normal; moreover, a screen of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) goes from MD (1920*1080), 2K (2048×1536) to 4K (3840*2160) with resolution and resulting power consumption is increasing. At the same time, the smart mobile terminal has been thin and light to meet user needs so that a heat dissipation problem in a narrow space of a terminal shell is becoming increasingly prominent.
A heat pipe technology adopted in a personal notebook computer has been introduced into the mobile terminal, so that a liquid cooling and heat dissipation technology has begun to emerge in a field of the smart mobile terminal. In smart mobile terminals that have been introduced into a market at present, a shield between a heat source chip and a heat pipe is completely closed, and mainly shields radio frequency signals to prevent a leakage from becoming a air interface interference source. However, due to a separation of the shield, even if the heat source chip is coated with a thermal conductive silicone grease or covered with a compressible solid thermal conductive silicone gasket to be in contact with the shield and an outside of the shield is in close contact with the heat pipe through thermal conductive silicone or silicone grease, since back-and-forth conversion of a conductive medium in a thermal conductive path, and in particular since a closing shield has a poor convection therein, heat from the actual heat source chip still cannot be quickly and to the maximum extent conducted to the heat pipe, and a little more heat will be left in a shielding chamber.
There is no effective solution at present for a problem that heat cannot be quickly conducted to the heat pipe due to the back-and-forth conversion of the conductive medium in the thermal conductive path.